Felicity Riley
:: "As if on autopilot, she moved towards the basket of laundry laying otherwise forgotten in the nanny’s absence. From it, the witch pried one of her child’s jackets before turning back to the mewling babe. And then it was on his face. She pushed down, not hard enough to do damage, just enough to make him quiet, make him still."—Enjoy the Silence Felicity Riley nee Prewett is the seventh of ten children born to Gideon and Harriet Prewett, and the founder of Irvingly Infirmary. She was trained as a healer before her marriage, and remains involved in the medical field. Biography Early Years Felicity Jane Prewett is the seventh child and fourth daughter of Gideon and Harriet Prewett. She is quiet and well-behaved right out of the gate, and little noteworthy occurs until she is almost five. Gideon, suspected of dark magic (though years later proved innocent by his eldest son), is perusued and eventually killed by aurors, leaving his children fatherless and his pregnant wife a widow. Hogwarts In September of 1874, Felicity is sorted into Hufflepuff with her sister Florence. A compassionate girl, she has little difficulty making friends, though her bond with her sister is the strongest of all. She quickly shows herself to be quite bright, excelling in the courses she enjoys (though struggling in those she finds tedious, such as History). December sees her pre-arranged betrothal to her cousin Darcy dissolve after the death of his mother. While this does not much affect the first year, it is the springboard for Harriet Prewett's stance on marriage, and the springboard for the future of both Hufflepuffs. In her third year, Fee selects Ancient Runes and Arithmancy as electives. Felicity is fortunate enough to be named the fourth Prewett prefect in her generation, a position she carries out (at least in her opinion!) with grace and dignity. Having made up her mind to become a healer, the redhead performs very well on her OWLs. Less History and Astronomy, Felicity continues with her core classes into the NEWT level, and picks up Alchemy as well. After Graduation/Medical Career After graduating, Felicity enjoys her first season before settling down with an internship at the Hogsmeade Hospital. It is there that she meets her superior, James Riley, and becomes quickly infatuated. This leads to some awkwardness—especially since he is already betrothed—including an accidental snog under the mistletoe. With both parties clearly infatuated with one another, it is a relief when his intended calls off the match and he may begin courting Fee properly. Felicity becomes a fully qualified healer in August of 1882, and is married to James on October 8th of that same year. Old habits die hard within society, and Felicity thinks it best that she focus on being a wife over being a healer: as a result, she resigns from the hospital. The life of a socialite quickly proves tedious, and Fee decides instead to make use of her medical expertise to help the people of Hogsmeade. Using land she garnered on The Hogsmeade Trail—during which she was almost slain by a dragon—she establishes the Irvingly Infirmary in Salem Square where she serves as director. Committal After the birth of her son Gideon in July, Felicity slips into post-partum depression. While this starts as an inability to connect with her infant, it culminates in an attempted infantcide to get him to stop crying. She is stopped by her sister Florence who, along with their mother, goes about arranging her committal in the Ivana Memorial Asylum at the end of August. During her stay she is visited frequently by family—but her husband is not among their number. Post-Release Felicity was released from the asylum on January 19th, 1883. Personality and Appearance With the flaming red hair of a Prewett, Fee can never be considered a downright beauty, but she's a pretty enough young lady. Her thin stature reaches a small five feet in height. Felicity is not one to rush into things headlong, nor one to take risks. Each decision she makes is one carefully considered, often weighing the pros and cons; even in becoming a healer, a goal of hers from her earliest years, she put the same level of scrutiny she would into any other decision. While her own actions are careful ones, Fee has always been uncomfortable encouraging others to behave similarly: unless she knows an individual particularly well, she will not caution them against harmful behaviour unless in her capacity as a healer—and even then, not always. Even as an infant, the witch was not one for making more noise than necessary. She will never raise her voice louder than she absolutely must, never speak harsh words unless the situation absolutely demands it. Out of a mixture of unwillingness to draw attention to herself and a hesitance to risk upsetting those around her, Felicity always speaks with carefully chosen words, and is generally tactful in their delivery. Fee doesn't have a mean bone in her body—to the point where many have inquired whether she has a backbone either. The embodiment of sweetness to everyone—even those who discomfort her or treat her unfairly—she is always willing to give one the benefit of the doubt, and has mastered the doling out of third, fourth, fifth, tenth chances. The one exception to this is when an individual (or group of individuals) grievously injures—physically, socially, emotionally—her family or someone to whom she is incredibly close: there are no more chances after that. She would never be called clever or witty, nor has she ever been particularly bright, but the acquisition of fundamental skills has always come easily to her, and anything she finds a challenge she is more than happy to work at until she becomes proficient. Though hesitant to ask for help, she will eventually do so if needed, and knows she will come out the better for it. Notable Relationships Thomas Riley Felicity's husband, it was love—or at least infatuation—at first sight on her end. She was elated when the two finally married, and later when she discovered she was pregnant, however the two began to grow apart after Gideon's birth. Presently, she tries to avoid his presence as much as possible. Florence Greene Florence has always served double duty as Felicity's sister and closest friend. Quite near in age, the girls have always been first among each other's list of confidentes, and it is Flo who prevented Fee from doing something unspeakable to her son. Each worries about, but does not judge, the other, and Felicity would be entirely bereft without her. Faustus Prewett Felicity's eldest brother. Things were decidedly cool between them when he became an auror-in-training after school, as she did not trust aurors after what happened to their father and he would not explain that his motivation was to uncover the truth. As an adult, she has grown slightly closer to him—he even called one of his children Iris Felicity after her—and while she is not as comfortable with him as she is Florence and Frederick, she is quite fond of her big brother. Frederick Prewett The brother to which Fee is closest, Frederick always assumed a fatherly role in their relationship, even though he is younger. December Daugherty Felicity's lady's maid. Gideon Riley The baby. Equal part's Felicity's undoing and her reason to get well again. Category:Irvingly Category:Characters